Morning?
by ArrancarGirl6464
Summary: DeiTobi! Enjoy (DONT LIKE? DON'T READ!) Rated M for a Reason


**Have some YAOI! Some good old Deidara x Tobi!~. Rated M just to be safe because of sexual situations that will happen soon. I hope you all like this!~ I'm sorry for being late on stories. Different will be updated soon. Oh god I'm sorry...Not sorry... ^v^**

**And btw, this is my first Yaoi on this site so please dont judge and the characters in this story aren't mine**

**WARNING: DONT LIKE? DONT READ. NO RUDE COMMENTS OR GOOBER LANGUAGE OF ANY SORT! **

_**Just For Fun**_

"Mm, senpai..?"

"What is it, un?"

"Why are up so late?"

"None of your business, yeah"

The masked nin turned to face his partner, hiding into the blankets into the process. "You should go to sleep, sempai" concern reached his groggy voice. He cared deeply for Deidara and nothing could change that for Tobi. Ever since the first day that they've made contact, he felt a strong connection between the two of them. Even though Deidara doesn't really show much of a care for connecting and such. "Fine, hm." Deidara tiredly set down a mug of coffee , that he had been drinking to keep himself awake, aside and dragged himself to his bed, immediately knocking out. The Uchiha laughed and joined in on the slumber, drifting off eventually.

"Goodnight"

"Just shut up and go to bed"

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later:<strong>

Deidara was in the kitchen,making coffee. "Damn, never thought I'd like this stuff" he murmured into his mug and took another gulp of the hot drink. He enjoyed the taste of it, it was bitter sweet. Just the way he likes it. Of course, Kakuzu got him into the stuff so he'll have to thank him for that later. "Good morning, Hidan-san!" Tobi cheered from the hallway, the bomber immediately took another sip of coffee. He was going to need it. Hidan was never the type of morning person, "What the Fuck do you want?" Tobi was too happy to hear the anger that being directed towards him. "Look what Tobi made for senpai! Do you think he'll love it?" The masked nin showed the Jashinist a poorly drawn picture of what looked to be Tobi and Deidara. Almost like a kindergartner had done it. Hidan at least didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings so he just did what he's done best. Lie. "Wow. That looks great, kid. I bet that whor- I mean I bet he will fucking love it." Tobi giggled and ran down the hall, so excited to show his sempai.

"Senpai!~ "

"What is it, un?!"

Tobi giggled and presented his 'art', very proud with himself. Deidara took another sip of coffee and sighed, "What's that supposed to be,hm?" The bomber was never the type to keep his opinions to himself, he let people have his opinion. Hence why he can't get a job. Well, anywhere else besides the Akatsuki organization, that is.

"Tobi drew him and senpai! Do you like it?"

"Well. Not really, un"

Tobi's joyful aura soon disappeared, becoming replaced with an aura of discouragement. "B-But Hidan-san said that you would like it" the nin hung his head and sniffled. Deidara sighed and faced his partner, "Look, I like it, un. I really do". Tobi looked up at the blond and threw himself at him. "Thank you, Senpai!~" Deidara fell to the floor, having the masked nin on top of him, nuzzling his waistband. The blond's face turned a faint red, many thoughts circling through his mind at the sight. Tobi wrapped his arms around Deidara's torso. The blond nin stood up and dragged him and his partner to their room just to continue this conversation.

_Control Yourself..._

* * *

><p>Tobi never left his senpai's side for the rest of the day. Deidara went off to continue his practice, the masked nin following behind, plopping onto the bed. Tobi looked over to the blonde from his spot and went over to him on the desk. "Hi senpai~" arms swung around Deidara's shoulders from behind. "Yeah?" The coffee drinking bomber looked up at his partner, he was actually in a good mood today. The Uchiha moved his mask to the side and laid a kiss on Deidara's lips, making it last. Tobi broke it after a clear minute, leaving the blond speechless. "Goodmo-Hmph!" Deidara grabbed the no longer mask-wearing nin and forced another kiss into play, tongues fighting for dominance. "Just shut up, un" drool dripped onto the blond's cloak, making him throw the uniform off to the side. Tobi's cheeks were flushed pure red, transfixed on his sempai's perfect abs. Deidara grinned when he noticed and stood up, grabbing the slightly smaller nin by the arm. Taking him to the bed.<p>

"U-Umm senpai? What are you doi-"

"Get on your knees, un"

Tobi did exactly what he was told and sat on the ground in front of the bomber; Deidara sat at the end of the bed, looking down at the brunette. The blond nin quickly undid his pants and threw them aside, revealing a hard throbbing member. Tobi's eyes widened the more his face flushed red, hesitantly taking half of the length into his mouth. Deidara was already satisfied with the muffled moans that were coming from his partner, "I never knew how noisy you were when it came to this, un". Tobi's gaze shifted to look up at the bomber, sucking on the member as if it were a lollipop. Continuing the action for a few more minutes. The blond had one hand gripping at the sheets while the other yanked at the younger nin's hair, "D-Dammit...I'm g-gonna..." Tobi winced slightly when Deidara pulled at his hair harshly, causing him choke on the upcoming cum. The blond noticed and patted the Uchiha on the back, "Sorry, un. First time, yeah?" Tobi nodded shakily, some of the fluid dripping down his chin. Deidara smirked and pulled the younger teen onto his lap, taking off whatever clothing they both had on.

"S-Senpai..?"

"Hm?"

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"It depends, un. Though I cant make promises"

Deidara laid Tobi on his stomach and grabbed the nin's ass, shoving his tongue into him. No hesitation. Tobi's back arched, moaning uncontrollably as he felt a wet heat in him. First a blowjob and now this? Who knew Deidara was so...experienced. Experienced wasn't much of a description for him, Hidan just forced Deidara into having a sit-down about pleasuring both women and men. The Jashinist's advice or lesson took hours to cover, it wasn't much of a surprise that Hidan knew all about the subject.

Tobi had already came at the simple whirl of a tongue, "D-Deidara-Senpai!". He couldn't hide the pleasure he was feeling. It was all new to him. Deidara retracted his tongue and replaced it with his length, soon regretting it a bit. The younger nin burried his face into the sheets, muffledly crying out in more pain than pleasure. The blond sighed and massaged Tobi's hips, resting his head in the crook of the younger nin's neck. "Alright alright, I'm sorry, hm. Don't cry. Tell ya what, you can tell me when you're ready, yeah?" Tobi nodded and his whimpers soon ceased after a few minutes, pleasure-filled moans soon replacing the pained ones. It was basically a confirmation to continue and Deidara didn't hesitate, enveloping his entire self into the smaller nin. Tobi let out a continuous response of moans and screams at the slightest movement, sending him over the edge. Deidara grinned and flipped the ravenette onto his back, having to back out of the teen to do so; receiving a few moans of disappointment.

The blond chuckled and trailed his hands up and down the smaller nin's body, leaving hickeys with the mouths on his palms. "We were just getting started, don't be so impatient, yeah." Deidara cooed as he plunged back into the Uchiha. Leaving a few bite marks, just to prove a point.

Tobi hung onto the blond's shoulders, arching his back when his sweet spot was hit repeatedly. It was quite difficult for him to form words since all that came from his mouth were moans and screams. Deidara's grin widened, "I know, un. I know.", stealing himself a simple and long make-out session.

"How about another 15 minutes, yeah?"

* * *

><p>The two collapsed after their second round, completely worn out.<p>

"Hey, senpai? "

"What?"

"I love you!~"

Deidara smirked and wrapped his arm around his partner, "Love you too, okay?"

* * *

><p>READ THIS:<p>

_**THIS WILL BE A CONTINUOUS STORY SINCE EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SCENARIO OR PLOT. NOW, IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A STORY IDEA OF THIS SHIPPING, SEND ME A PM OR REVIEW!**_

_**Thank you very much for reading and have a wonderful day! **_


End file.
